Explanations & Revalations
by vampchik
Summary: Lorne POV. AU. 5th season Lorne gets trapped 3rd season BTVS. PG for slight language & violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Angel. I'm just playing around. Please forgive me!

Explanations and Revalations

Chapter 1

Lorne's Arrival and Meeting Spike

I couldn't beleive where I was. Sunnydale. 1999. The whole town seemed to sing 'demons'. I strolled into a bar called 'Willy's' I remember eavesdropping that this was the place to go if you were a demon in Sunnydale. Green skin and red horns aren't really welcome in most local circles. God, I miss Caritas! It was mine, then Angel had to destroy it more times than I could count. No one ever fought, I made sure of that. Now, entering this hell-hole in the middle of a hellmouth, I can see that I wouldn't be welcome here, either.

You're probably wondering how I got here. Well, that's simple. Actually, it's just stupid. You see, I was tinkering around in Fred's lab at Wolfram and Hart, to get away from another spat between Spike and Angel, when I saw this grand machine. It was beautiful and the color of a Sea Breeze. Ya see why I couldn't restist! Anyway, well the saying in this fable goes: While the Fredikins is away, the empath demon will play. And that's exactly what caused this.

I pressed a couple of pretty buttons, the machine whirled, buzzed, and lit up. At that point, I was mesmorized. I stepped in and I arrived in the alley of some nightclub, called the 'Bronze' a couple a humans screamed and ran the other way. Talk about hospitality. I read the sign and it said 'Welcome Sunnydale High Class of '99' Then, I decided that this was too weird even for me, a guy who loves to sing from Pylea.

"Watch it, buddy!" yelled a fat, yellow demon, a foot taller than me as he bumped against me on way out.

How am I ever gonna explain this to Fred? To Angel? He's the only person I know of in this time and place that can help me. What would I say? 'Hi! I know I'm a demon. But I'm a future demon and in the future you work for an evil law firm and we're the best of friends!' This should be fun.

Out of the corner of my eye. I saw someone I knew. He looked drunk and that made him seem more familiar. It was Spike. I walked over to him, in spite of my first reaction to run away.

"Hi. What are you drinking, sport?" I said as I outstretched my hand. He didn't give me his, big surprise.

"Blood, you idiot! I'm a vampire! Go away, and don't call me 'sport'!" he screamed back at me. Moody.

"Okay, I won't bother you anymore." As I turned to walk away, I realized what I needed to ask him so I walked back to him. "I promise, this is the last time, but..."

"Would you leave me alone? What the bloody hell do you want from me?" He got up and walked away from me, out the door. I had no choice, I had to follow him.

I caught up with him in the parking lot and I tugged on his shoulder. He turned and hit me so fast I saw the stars. Judy Garland, Clark Gable, Marilyn Monroe, Robert DeNiro, Bennifer, The new Bennifer. "Listen, Spike, all I wanna do is ask you something."

"Do I know you?" he looked confused as he helped me up.

"Not now, you don't. I'm Lorne. Of L.A., orignally of Plyea."

"Well, what do you want, Lorne of L.A./orignally Plyea?"

"Do you know where Angel is?"

"Why would I know a thing like that?" I stared knowingly at Spike until he talked. "Probably off somewhere with that trollap, the Slayer."

"Would you help me find them?"

"No way! I told them I was long gone. Don't wanna come back with my tail between my legs, if you know what I mean. Do you have a tail?" I shook my head at the random question. "I said I was off to see my ex, ya know?"

"Drusilla?"

"Yeah, how do you know so much about me?" He stared at me like I belonged at Bellvue.

"Mutual friend." I lied, but not really."Do you have any idea where they might be?"

"At the high school, I'd wager. In the library. Whose the friend?"

"Huh? Oh, our...uhh, mutual friend. Well, it's...umm. No one you would know." I sped off in great haste until I reached the center of an residental area. After that encounter I knew the next one would be worse. I needed to think of what I was going to say to Angel, and fast. I walked slowly but not too slow to avoid suspision and the view of the neighborhood nosies.

When I reached the high school, I realized this was gonna be much more difficult than I had anticipated, but it needed to be done. I didn't belong here with all the infomation I had. Sharing some of the data I knew could bring abouta paradox. In short, the end of the world.


End file.
